


[Podfic] Butts

by blackglass, daroos, kalakirya, reena_jenkins



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Butts, Collaborative Podfic, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, batfam, multi-voiced podfic, podfic bloopers, we had fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/daroos/pseuds/daroos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: podfic of heartslogos' story"What even defines having a nice butt?" Tim says, regretting the words the second that they're out of his mouth.





	[Podfic] Butts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Butts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278415) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



**Title:** BUTTS

 **Rating:** teen and up

 **Content Notes:** possible abundant spit-takes (blooper-tastic version only. we burst into song. it was pretty great)

 **Length:** 0:07:08 (blooper-free) 0:09:49 (blooper-tastic)

[BLOOPER-FREE VERSION direct link (left-click to download, right-click to stream)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/butts%20%20\(blooper-free%20version\)%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20heartslogos.mp3)

[BLOOPER-TASTIC VERSION direct link (left-click to download, right-click to stream)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/butts%20%20\(blooper-tastic%20version\)%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20heartslogos.mp3)

cover by reena_jenkins


End file.
